Just an episode of MASH
by The Fellowship Will Succeed
Summary: Just a normal episode of MASH... Winchester's sister comes to visit... blah blah... I'm not good at summeries...please read and find out.
1. Just a lovely little visit

Christina: Hello, hello!! OK, so I really don't need any more stories. as I've said before, what have I gotten myself into? But, I couldn't help it!! At the beginning of the school year, I started to watch M*A*S*H. and I thought it was cool.. So, slowly, I grew to love watching it. and now here's a fic about it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of M*A*S*H  
  
Credits: I give credit to the people who created M*A*S*H, the actors and actresses who acted in the show, and my mom.. -_-'.. she gave me the idea for this.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~Tokyo General~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Winchester to see you, sir."  
  
The doctor looked up from his desk.  
  
" Oh. Thank you, Jackson. Show her in."  
  
The man named Jackson bowed out the door.  
  
Dr. William C. Bristol sighed as he remembered the last time Honoria Winchester had come to visit.  
  
'Oh, I hope she doesn't stay long,' he thought to himself.  
  
The door opened again, and a very prissy looking woman entered, followed by Jackson.  
  
" William! How nice to see you again," the woman said pompously.  
  
Dr. Bristol stood up.  
  
" Honoria! It's wonderful to see you, too. You look as beautiful as ever," the doctor replied, " Please, sit down."  
  
Honoria Winchester did just that as Jackson said on his way out: " Just call if you need me, sir."  
  
Dr. Bristol sat down behind his desk and pulled open a drawer. He took out two wine glasses and a bottle of scotch.  
  
" Would you like some scotch?"  
  
Honoria shook her head.  
  
" No, thank you."  
  
The doctor poured himself a glass and put the other one away.  
  
" So. how have you been, Honoria?"  
  
" Oh, I've been positively awful," the woman began, " Our summer home in Nantucket had the worst servants I had ever had the displeasure of having to serve me. I had to fire them all and hire all new ones. I do hope they, at least, remember to keep enough caviar in the house to feed all of my cats. It was difficult to leave them with Mother and Father, but I decided that to take them all the way to Tokyo would be too much strain on them."  
  
Dr. Bristol nodded and took a sip of his scotch.  
  
" I can just imagine. Have you heard from Charles lately?"  
  
" Oh yes. He sends us letters and gifts and whatnot. Of course, by the time they reach us, they are filthy, even though they're sent first class!" Honoria replied incredulously.  
  
" Well, they have to go about 2,000 miles, Honoria."  
  
" I know, I know. According to his letters, Charles has had it.rough, to say the least. I was hoping to see him while I was here. You don't happen to know where he is stationed, do you?"  
  
" As a matter of fact, I do. He was stationed at a M*A*S*H unit in South Korea, not far from Seoul. It's the 4077th M*A*S*H, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
" Really? Perhaps I could visit him before I leave. Would you be a dear and arrange for a flight out for me, and some transportation from the airport to his unit?" Honoria asked.  
  
Internally, Dr. Bristol sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Of course, my dear. It would be my pleasure."  
  
Honoria stood up.  
  
" Well, this has been fun. I should get Charles a gift before I leave."  
  
Dr. Bristol stood up, too.  
  
" Yes, perhaps you should. You know how he gets if he doesn't receive anything from home."  
  
Honoria nodded.  
  
" Well, good-bye, William. Call me with the flight time, alright, dear?"  
  
" I'll do that, Honoria. Keep in touch. Good-bye!"  
  
Honoria walked out of the office. Dr. Bristol drank the rest of the scotch in one gulp, sat down, and began to work again. 


	2. She cometh

Christina: Hello again!! Just a reminder, this is probably not an accurate story, ok? Thanx to Volinde for being my first ever reviewer of this story!! Yay!!! Anyway, here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC's and CJ..oh wait, she is an OC. ok, never mind.  
  
Credits: Creators of M*A*S*H, the actors and actresses for making it seem real, my mom.-_-'. all the little people who helped make it possible!! *Grips a pretend trophy* Thanks guys!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~4077th M*A*S*H~~~~~~  
  
" Sir, a jeep just pulled into the compound," Radar told his commanding officer.  
  
" Who's in the jeep, Radar?" Colonel Potter asked the clerk.  
  
" I don't know, but it's a woman, sir."  
  
" A woman? Are we expected to get a new nurse?" the colonel wondered.  
  
" Uh, no sir. She's not even in uniform."  
  
" Well, we better go see."  
  
Colonel Potter stood up and walked out of his office. Radar followed him.  
  
The jeep had pulled up in front of the post-op tent. Colonel Potter and Radar walked up to it and started to question the woman.  
  
" Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm Colonel Potter, the C.O. of this place. We don't get many visitors around here, so could you-"  
  
" You're the commanding officer? Good. My name is Honoria Winchester. I'm here to pay a visit to my brother, Charles Emerson Winchester III. Dr. William Bristol of Tokyo General Hospital told me he was stationed here. Could you please find me accommodations, Colonel?"  
  
" You're Major Winchester's sister, ma'am?" Radar asked?  
  
" Yes, I am, and I'm very anxious to see him, so if you would be so kind as -"  
  
" Hello, hello, who do we have here?" Hawkeye said as he and BJ came around the corner.  
  
" Pierce, Hunnicutt, this is Ms. Honoria Winchester. She's the major's sister. Ms. Winchester, these are Captains Benjamin Franklin Pierce and BJ Hunnicutt. They're surgeons here, as well," Colonel Potter said, " I assume she'll be staying with us for a few days?" He looked at Honoria.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Well, let me be the.third to welcome you to the 4077th, where all of your horrors of war will come true," Hawkeye said in his usual tone.  
  
" Please stop by the gift shop on your way out, and try to have a nice day," BJ said in response.  
  
" Radar, will you please take Ms. Winchester and her baggage to the V.I.P. tent. Pierce, Hunnicutt, follow me."  
  
The two captains followed their commanding officer into his office.  
  
" Listen, you two, I don't need Winchester to tell his parents that you annoyed his sister while she was here, and I don't need Princess Pain-in- the-neck to tell anyone at Tokyo that our unit is full of clowns because chances are someone there has connection with HQ. Is that clear?" Colonel Potter asked.  
  
" As clear as the sky," BJ said.  
  
" Good. Dismissed."  
  
Hawkeye and BJ walked out of the colonel's office.  
  
" It's a good thing there's an overcast today," Hawkeye said to his partner- in-crime.  
  
" Really, Hawk, we should try to behave. Remember, we have to live with Charles," BJ reminded him.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, I know the rules: Be on your best behavior at all times, try not to get drunk, and don't mess around." Hawkeye had a mischievous look in his eye. " As it just so happens, I was the champ at breaking rules."  
  
BJ stopped walking to look at his friend.  
  
" Hawkeye, seriously, don't do anything stupid while she's here, or Charles will have, not only your head, but mine, I'm sure."  
  
" But Beej, didn't you see her? She's gorgeous, she's pretty, and she's a diamond mine, just waiting to be explored. And did you see the way she looked at me? She was practically asking for it!"  
  
" However beautiful your poetry is, you still shouldn't break the rules, especially because she could tell HQ."  
  
Hawkeye sighed as they entered the mess tent.  
  
" I feel like I'm in first grade." 


	3. A bit of sibling reunion and triage

Christina: Whee!! Whee for number three!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own anything, apart from my OC's and a few pretend monkeys..  
  
Credits: *Sigh* Everyone who participated in M*A*S*H, my mom, and the little people.  
  
Little people: Yay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~4077th~~~~~~  
  
" Here's the V.I.P tent, ma'am."  
  
" Oh, thank you"  
  
Radar set her things, carefully, down on the floor.  
  
" The latrines are down about 2 tents on the left. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, Ms. Winchester. My names Corporal Walter O'Reilly, but everyone calls me Radar." Radar walked out of the tent.  
  
" Wait! Aren't you going to unpack my things?" Honoria cried.  
  
Radar came back in. He chuckled a bit.  
  
" Uh, no ma'am. I've got a lot of paperwork to get done before 2100 hours," Radar said politely.  
  
" Well, will you at least take me to see my brother, Charles?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Radar sighed.  
  
" Yes ma'am. Follow me."  
  
Honoria followed him into the Swamp, which, thankfully, was only about a tent and a half away across the compound.  
  
Major Winchester was sitting on his side of the tent, listening to Beethoven or Mozart, or something. BJ and Hawkeye were back from the mess tent, drinking what appeared to be martinis. Hawkeye stood up to greet her.  
  
" Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Winchester. I suppose you came to see your brother, the major?"  
  
" As a matter of fact, I am. Hello, Charles," Honoria said.  
  
Charles stood up in shock.  
  
" Honoria! What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
" I came to see you. Your letters sounded so gloomy, so I came to cheer you up, my dear. Plus, I was in Tokyo, so it just seemed natural to stop in." she said.  
  
" Really. What were you doing in Tokyo, may I ask?" Charles inquired.  
  
" Well, I went to see our friend, William Bristol. You remember him. And he was saying that you were stationed in South Korea, not far from Seoul. So, I told him I was going to see you, and he offered to get me a flight into Korea."  
  
" Oh brother," BJ grumbled.  
  
" Let's get out of here before I decide to eat in the mess tent," Hawkeye agreed.  
  
They left the Swamp to go to the Officer's club.  
  
" Charles? Are you good friends with those two?" Honoria asked, looking after them.  
  
" Oh please. If it weren't for the fact that the only other available tent is with the enlisted men, I wouldn't be here. You see this mess?" He pointed to BJ and Hawkeye's side of the tent. " They never pick up. They drink a disgusting mixture of Heaven knows what, and Pierce is constantly up all night with the nurses."  
  
" I see. I think I'd like to see the rest of the camp now."  
  
" Of course."  
  
~~~~~~ A few days later in the mess tent~~~~~~  
  
" So Honoria, when are you going back?" BJ asked her.  
  
" Oh, probably in a few days. Maybe a week."  
  
" Hey Colonel. You all right? You look a little pale today." Hawkeye said as the C.O. sat down with his tray.  
  
" I'm fine, Pierce. Just a little tired. I dreamt I was eating dinner with Mildred, when the food we were eating turned into the food sitting in front of me right now." He looked at his tray. " I was up for at least two hours after that."  
  
" Hmm."  
  
" ATTENTION: ALL PERSONELL!! INCOMING WOUNDED!! LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE HERE A WHILE, FOLKS!!!"  
  
" Wounded?" Honoria wondered out loud. " Charles, where are you going? Where is everybody going?"  
  
" Don't worry; I'll be back in a few hours. In the meantime, Radar, will you please take Honoria back to my tent. Honoria, stay there until I return. You may listen to any record you want and you may look through my footlocker, except for my journal." Charles walked briskly away towards triage.  
  
" Ma'am, you'd better follow me."  
  
Honoria followed Radar into the Swamp.  
  
" Oh, Radar could you-"  
  
Radar had turned tail and ran to triage. 


End file.
